bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Grimmjow2
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 14:50, June 24, 2009 BLEACH: The 3rd Phantom Shikai attack kanji Arrancar109 asked me to check/acquire the kanji for some of the stuff in Fujimaru's and Matsuri Kudou's articles, as well as translate them if I could. I was able to find most of the stuff I needed to know from the Japanese Wiki of the game, but I couldn't find any data on the techniques: Rasen or Rengoku Here's my best leads: Rasen = 螺旋 Rengoku = 煉獄 Can you confirm these kanji based on the onscreen displays in the game? I think they use them when they do Kidou or use Shunkou. Let me know if you can help. Thanks. Adam Restling 13:08, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Re:Szayel Aporro Aside from the large number of unnecessary spaces you added to the article (which is a rather annoying glitch in the wiki system, please check the preview & use the show changes button and avoid holding the shift key while typing to help avoid this issue), the way it was worded needs improving. If you could improve on it and post the result on Szayel's talk page, then we'll consider it, as there is some merit in it. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 20:37, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Fujimaru Hey, out of curiosity, does Fujimaru's Rengoku and Rasen have Shock effects or Burn effects? I just beat the Story Mode with Matsuri yesterday and saw that her Rengoku and Rasen have Burn Effects. However, Matsuri's Burn effect is a weapon upgrade, and Fujimaru's upgrade effect is Shock, so this leads me to wonder if his version of the attacks induce Shock rather than Burn. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 01:55, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Alright. Thanks. And yes, I'm going to add them to their pages soon, but there are a few things I need to look into before I do. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 02:18, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Video Game Character updates Looks good, but remember to specify that Mad Eater is a Hollow (this was not included in what you've shown me). Other than that, it looks good. Speaking of updating their pages, how do you suggest we update both Fujimaru and Matsuri's Synopsis sections? I've been wondering how to detail it better, but I don't think it would be fair to consider Matsuri or Fujimaru being the one going to Aizen, since it's overall dependent on which one is chosen as the main twin. I mean, I managed to have it twin-neutral for Shiyo's page, but since the issue regards the twins themselves, it's more confusing. I have 2 possible solutions: :1. Just write the Synopsis for the twin if he/she is the one chosen. :2. Write the Synopsis in two sections: one will explain the character's role if he/she is chosen, and the other will explain the character's role if he/she is not chosen. Let me know what you think on that. I also might ask the other administrators if Mad Eater should get his own page or not. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 00:15, February 1, 2010 (UTC)